Blockage of one or more of the arteries providing blood flow to the heart muscle of a patient can cause serious problems, ranging from symptomatic problems, e.g., chest pain, to heart attacks, and potentially death. In the most serious cases, the blocked arteries are bypassed using coronary artery bypass graft surgery (CABG) to enhance the blood flow to the sections of the heart at risk due to the restricted blood flow. While this is a relatively common procedure, it is still a serious invasive surgery that should be avoided if possible. Angioplasty, while still being an invasive procedure, is much less dangerous than bypass surgery and has much shorter recovery times. In angioplasty, a catheter is inserted, typically through the groin, into the blocked or partially blocked artery and a balloon at the distal end of the catheter is inflated to open up the blocked artery and renew blood flow to the heart portions at risk. Reclosure (restenosis) may occur, necessitating a repeat procedure. Alternatively or subsequently, a stent may be used instead or along with angioplasty. A stent is a wire mesh tube that is used to prop open a blocked artery. The stent is initially collapsed around a balloon catheter that is moved into the blocked artery. By inflating the balloon, the stent expands into a locked position and permanently forms a scaffold at the arterial position that previously experienced the blockage. This improves blood flow to the patient's heart and can relieve the symptoms, e.g., chest pain. It is reported that 70-90 percent of such procedures currently use stents. Unfortunately, restenosis may also be a problem with stents. To help to avoid such problems, prescription blood-thinning agents following surgery, e.g., ticlopidine or clopidogrel, are commonly used to avoid complications and aspirin is typically used indefinitely. To further help to avoid such problems, some stents, i.e., drug-eluting stents, include coatings which slowly release a drug, e.g., paclitaxel, sirolimus (also known as rapamycin) to prevent the blood vessel from reclosing. Such drug-eluting stents are known from Boston Scientific, e.g., their TAXUS Express stent, Cordis, e.g., their Cypher Sirolimus-Eluting Coronary Stent (Cypher stent), and the like. While such technologies are reported to be helpful, it is not believed that the problem of restenosis has been fully addressed. Furthermore, there are a finite number of times that a scaffolding procedure may be performed, leaving the patient with little or no remaining options.